Le périple d'une vie
by Nivita
Summary: Les images envahissent son esprit lorsqu'elle se retrouve à leurs pieds, elle va mourir... Et lui qui ne cesse de la fixer en pensant encore aux mots qu'elle avait prononcé: "J'aimerai tant pouvoir te délivrer..." mais Hermione manque de temps. Les Mangemorts sont déjà aux portes de l'école, c'est trop tard...


Genre: Romance, Action

Couple: Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger

Ranting: T

Rien n'est à moi, tout est à elle, la Grande JKR

Le Prologue reste inchangé, le reste est retravaillé et corrigé…

Bonne lecture ! 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Prologue**

**21 juin 1997**

Le ciel est sombre, bien trop sombre alors que quelques minutes avant un soleil de plomb surplombait Poudlard. Les nuages ont envahi les alentours en un claquement de doigts. Comme si le néant s'était invité à une petite sauterie tout à fait ordinaire. Le calme est rompu lorsqu'un premier sort est lancé. Un corps à terre, puis deux, trois. Tout s'enchaîne beaucoup trop vite.

Un défilé de capes noires et de masques tue ou blesse toute personne sur son passage. Les éclairs fusent à une allure folle et viennent s'écraser sur des poitrines encore jeunes. Des élèves qui n'ont pas encore passé la majorité. Des enfants perdus à jamais. Les blessés essaient tant bien que mal de se défendre et de faire reculer les adversaires, mais rien à faire, ils sont trop forts et bien trop nombreux. Pas une once de remords derrière leur masque, juste des sourires joyeux. Les Mangemorts tiennent enfin leur revanche tant attendue. Plus de seize ans que chacun espère voir la magie noire et le mal dominer.

Leur devoir n'est qu'à quelques pas de là. Plus que quelques marches à franchir et le bonheur suprême serait à leur porte. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Ils sont tous là, en haut de la tour d'astronomie au moment où un corps est projeté au-delà des murailles du château. Un corps sans vie plonge dans le vide à une vitesse impressionnante. Une masse de tissus gris tombe, le choc est brutal lorsque la terre prend possession de lui. Lui. Son visage est ridé par le temps, blanchi par la terreur mais souriant. Un large sourire a pris place sur ses lèvres, juste avant de mourir. L'homme a l'air heureux. On a l'impression qu'il n'attendait que cela. Comme si la mort ne lui faisait pas peur, comme s'il savait qu'aujourd'hui était son heure, comme s'il pensait avoir accompli son destin.

Tous ces monstres repartent alors. La mission est un grand succès, le plus grand sorcier que la terre ait connu est enfin terrassé. Et cela de la plus belle des manières, trahi par les siens. Une nouvelle course commence à travers le château. Plus difficile néanmoins, car les professeurs prêtent main forte dans les étages, ils ont quitté les portes du château et quelques Mangemorts sont touchés de plein fouet. Quelques élèves sont encore debout, des gens de l'AD principalement. Ron est aux prises avec Lestrange, elle s'amuse avec lui. Le rouquin ne peut que contrer toutes les attaques. Pas un sort n'est jeté dans sa direction. Son rire se fait entendre lorsqu'une nouvelle fois elle le fait chuter.

- Avada...  
>- Bellatrix, hurle alors une voix reconnue par tous.<br>- Oh, mais on dirait mon p'tit pote Potter. Maman n'est pas là pour te protéger aujourd'hui, rigola-t-elle.  
>- Ne parlez pas de ma mère, dit-il en brandissant sa baguette vers l'interpellée.<br>- Bouh j'ai peur... HAHAHAHA... encore ce rire.  
>- Sectusempra !<br>- Protego! Se défend Lestrange.  
>- Petrificus Totalus !<p>

Harry ne bouge plus, la voix du professeur de potions vient de l'immobiliser. Ses yeux se tournent immédiatement vers Rogue. L'assassin. Celui par qui tout est arrivé. Le démon de la fête. Le prince de sang mêlé. Harry ne peut plus rien faire à part assister à cette triste fin. Rogue s'approche alors de lui rapidement. Il pointe sa baguette sur le jeune homme et lui souffle dans un murmure.

- Je vous avais pourtant prévenu de vous entraîner au duel. Vous n'êtes pas prêt et ne le serez jamais.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Severus ? Tue-le, crie Bellatrix.<br>- Le maître le veut, alors il l'aura. Mais dans d'autres circonstances. La lutte sera terrible. Les images sont parfois trompeuses, rajoute-t-il pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

- On se reverra Potter… 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Un hurlement brise le calme de cette première nuit d'été. Dans un manoir une jeune fille est entourée de dizaines d'hommes et de femmes tous recouverts de capes. Elle est pieds nus, les habits en lambeaux, du sang dégoulinant sur son visage. Plusieurs coups de baguette sont nécessaires pour la mettre à terre une nouvelle fois.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle attend les assauts répétés de ses agresseurs.

Un hurlement supplémentaire pour montrer à tous le sort qui est infligé aux personnes des bas rangs. Des rires se font entendre, ils sont tous là autour d'elle pour l'humilier une dernière fois. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir les regarder dans les yeux une dernière fois, une dernière fois les punir et leur montrer qu'elle est bien plus forte qu'eux tous réunis. Mais elle ne peut pas, la force l'a abandonnée. Les éclairs de lumière envahissent ses yeux, elle n'ose même plus les ouvrir de peur de devenir aveugle. La mort se profile tout près, elle le sait, elle le sent.

Comme si les fantômes de sa vie l'appelaient, comme si son Mika n'attendait plus qu'elle. Son visage de poupon la regarde s'endormir sur les pierres froides du salon des Malefoy.

Elle a beau se rattacher aux paroles et aux images de ses amis, cela ne fait pas le poids. Toute l'énergie qu'elle a puisée durant cette bataille l'a affaiblie. Une bataille menée pour rien, menée pour que le mal l'emporte. Elle a eu beau se défendre, les Mangemorts ont été beaucoup plus forts qu'elle. Elle a eu beau connaître énormément de formules, les Mangemorts étaient une fois de plus là pour les contrer.

Et puis elle a eu beau aider ses amis, ils n'ont rien pu faire quand elle a été capturée. Juste ce cri de désespoir qui la hantera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, peut-être plus proche qu'on ne le croit d'ailleurs. Il avait hurlé son prénom à s'en faire mal. Comme si son dernier souffle avait été pour elle. Comme si au plus profond de lui il savait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la verrait vivante.

Elle allait rejoindre les anges aujourd'hui, c'était écrit dit-on… 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

En ce premier jour d'été la communauté sorcière vivait l'un des plus tragiques jours de son histoire. Le plus grand sorcier et majestueux directeur que Poudlard ait connu, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, périssait de la main de son plus proche serviteur. Tout avait été très vite. Il avait fallu que quelques secondes aux disciples du Lord pour s'accaparer de la plus grande école de sorcellerie du pays.

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

**Voilà pour ce début d'histoire. C'était une fic que j'avais abandonné, je l'ai retravaillé et voici donc tout plein de chapitres sans fautes d'orthographe je l'espère et réécrit pour la plupart...**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise! Je vais essayer de publier rapidement la suite…**

**Bizzzz**

**Niv'  
><strong>


End file.
